Sharing food
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: 'Partager un repas avec quelqu'un est un acte intime qui ne devrait pas être pris à la légère.' M.F.K Fisher ou Derek est plus ou moins absorbé par la famille Stilinski, un repas à la fois.
1. Un repas, deux repas

**Coucouuuuuuuuu mes loulouuuuuuuuus ! Comment ça va de votre côté ? Il n'y a pas trop de vent chez vous parce que chez moi ça souffle chez moi, heureusement que je ne sors pas parce que sinon je risquerais de m'envoler.**

 **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad, cette fois ci c'est un three shot écrit par aussiebee qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire. Et devinez qui il y a dans cette trad ? Ceux qui me suivent sur ma page Facebook le savent… le shérif Stilinski ! (Lucette saute partout et rebondit sur les murs)**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à aussiebee**

 **Warning : Abondance de fluff et de nourriture**

 **Je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Cela commença bizarrement, comme tant de première fois qu'ils avaient eu.

Derek était seul chez lui une nuit, en train de lire sur le lit qu'il avait déplacé contre les énormes fenêtres du Loft, quand il entendit la Jeep entrer dans le parking. Il suivit la progression de Stiles et attendit qu'il frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir malgré le fait qu'il avait attendu en bas des escaliers du palier depuis qu'il avait quitté l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? » demanda-t-il. Il était épuisé et ne voulait rien de plus qu'on le laisse tranquille. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, Erica et Boyd… putain, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Stiles était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression perplexe sur le visage qui finit par partir. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean « J'voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien » dit-il un petit peu maladroitement, ses épaules affaissées sous le sweat à capuche noir qu'il portait. Son odeur était teintée de nervosité et d'un petit peu d'anxiété.

Derek se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment avant de lever les bras dans un signe voulant dire 'Chuis toujours là t'es aveugle ?', sûr que son expression renvoyait la même chose.

Cependant à son éternelle surprise, l'anxiété de Stiles ne fit qu'augmenter et il sortit les mots suivants de manière tellement rapide qu'il fallut un moment à Derek pour les déchiffrer.

« Je me demandais si peut-être tu voulais venir chez moi pour dîner avec moi et mon père ce soir ? »

C'était une invitation tellement flagrante, sans parler du mode de livraison, que Derek se contenta de cligner des yeux et de fixer Stiles de manière confuse alors qu'il disait 'oui' sans vraiment y penser ou le considérer.

Ils se fixèrent un peu plus avant que Stiles ne hoche une fois la tête et se retourne pour partir. Il hésita un petit peu à la porte et lança une regard à moitié suspicieux en direction de Derek avant de partir pour de bon. Son cœur qui battait la chamade fit écho dans la tête de Derek pendant le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Ce fut le premier dîner de ce qui devint en quelque sorte une tradition et c'était vraiment bizarre. Derek n'était pas sûr de ce que Stiles avait dit à son père mais le shérif était étrangement sympathique quand il ouvrit la porte le soir suivant et qu'il invita Derek à entrer. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage quand il prit le plat qui contenait le tiramisu que Derek avec fait avec des restes qu'il avait sur les bras et se fit conduire à la cuisine.

Il y avait Stiles, assis sur le plan de travail qui lisait un livre qu'il tenait d'une main et qui se rongeait l'ongle du pouce de l'autre, les sourcils froncés. Vu son expression et la façon dont le battement de son cœur était resté stable, Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas entendu son père le faire entrer donc c'était étrangement satisfaisant quand il leva les yeux alors que John entrait dans la cuisine et qu'il vit Derek juste derrière lui.

« Oh putain, t'es venu » souffla Stiles, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise.

« Ton langage » réprimanda John avec l'air éprouvé d'un parent qui avait déjà répété la même chose des millions de fois avant ça.

« J'ai dit que je viendrais » lui dit Derek « Uh, j'ai fait un dessert »

« Derek est le bienvenu quand il le veut tant qu'il continue à m… nous fournir de délicieux desserts » prononça pompeusement le shérif.

« Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi » dit Stiles de manière amusée alors que son père enlevait le papier aluminium du plat pour respirer la forte odeur du café et la douce odeur du mascarpone en une expression qui se rapprochait de l'extase.

Stiles glissa du plan de travail, jeta le livre derrière lui et remua ce qu'il faisait cuire dans la casserole. Derek pouvait sentir des tomates, de la coriandre et du cumin et son estomac se mit à bruyamment gargouiller ce qui fit rire John.

« Il semblerait que tu sois arrivé juste au bon moment » dit-il à Derek en le tapant sur l'épaule de sa main chaude « Il y a de la bière dans le frigo si tu en veux une et si Stiles ne jacasse pas trop dans tes oreilles, il y a un match de baseball à la télé »

« Je… merci monsieur » dit lentement Derek de manière très déséquilibrée. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où venait l'acceptation de sa présence dans la maison des Stilinski mais il était probablement plus surpris par le fait que la gentillesse facile et inattendue ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une hache prête à tomber.

John hocha une fois la tête et disparut dans le chemin du salon, laissant Derek debout et mal à l'aise dans la cuisine derrière Stiles. Derek se déplaça maladroitement, pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne le regarde et ne lève les yeux au ciel « Mec, on va pas te tirer dessus, tu peux te détendre un peu » dit-il d'un ton mordant, même si c'était dit gentiment « Prends toi à boire… les verres sont là si tu en veux un… et va poser tes fesses. J'aime ton pull en passant » ajouta-t-il, son regard se dirigeant brièvement vers le torse de Derek d'une manière qui n'était pas du tout invasive « Il a l'air doux »

Derek pouvait sentir ses sourcils se lever alors qu'il regardait son propre torse. Le tissu violet foncé se déplaçant légèrement avec ses mouvements « Oh uh, merci » dit-il toujours aussi mal à l'aise (et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, comment c'était arrivé ?) avant de faire ce qu'on lui avait proposé de faire c'est à dire de prendre un bière.

« Tu peux m'en prendre une aussi pendant que tu y es ? » tenta Stiles.

« Shérif ? » appela Derek.

« Bien essayé fiston » entendirent-ils en retour et Derek sentit le coin de sa bouche se courber alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter espèce de conspirateur » siffla-t-il mais la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent face au sourire légèrement incertain de Derek, cela enleva le ton cinglant que les mots auraient pu avoir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien ce qui ajouta à la bizarrerie de la chose parce que c'était un dîner avec Stiles et son père dans leur maison mais c'était aussi facile que ça. Stiles emplissait l'espace de la cuisine avec son explication du dîner...

 _(« Ça s'appelle harira (1) et c'est marocain mais j'ai échangé l'agneau contre du poulet pour papa »_

 _« Ce pourquoi je t'en suis entièrement reconnaissant Stiles »)_

… des commérages du lycée...

 _(« Apparemment, Danny s'est saoulé à la fête de Harper Jensen ce week end et il a essayé de faire une danse érotique à son père, oh là là »_

… et des nouvelles du Lacrosse...

 _(« Le coach a essayé de faire la morale à tous les attaquants en utilisant une réplique de Mesure pour mesure (2)... tu sais '_ _Nos doutes sont des traîtres — qui nous font perdre une victoire que nous pourrions souvent gagner, — par la crainte d'une tentative' (3) mais je crois qu'il les a juste embrouillé sur le fait de savoir s'ils devaient essayer de marquer des points donc c'était plutôt un échec »)_

… et c'était juste tellement facile. La nourriture était délicieuse, John n'avait aucun problème à se joindre à la conversation et alors que 22 heures approchait, Derek vit Stiles en train de bâiller profondément derrière une de ses mains alors qu'il étudiait sur le sol. Son épaule était juste assez proche pour effleurer occasionnellement le mollet de Derek de là où il était assis sur le canapé et il réalisa brusquement qu'il avait passé un bon moment. Un très bon moment en fait.

« Il est tard » dit-il brutalement en se levant ce qui fit sursauter Stiles « Je vais rentrer » Stiles s'empressa de se lever alors que Derek se tournait vers John « Merci de m'avoir invité » dit-il à l'homme plus âgé, une sincérité perplexe audible même dans ses propres oreilles « Je… la nourriture était bonne »

Le sourire que John fit en retour était compréhensif alors qu'il tendait sa main pour que Derek la serre d'une emprise chaude et ferme « C'était un plaisir de te voir Derek. On aimerait beaucoup que tu reviennes ok ? »

Derek n'était pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à s'engager à faire ça donc il réussit à faire petit sourire et partit, Stiles le suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et dans la rue là où était garée la Camaro. Il était tellement empli d'émotions confuses qu'il se retourna vers Stiles quand ils atteignirent la voiture, une expression orageuse sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda Stiles en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Pourquoi tu m'as invité ici ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner ? »

Stiles le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte avant que quelque chose dans ses grands yeux expressifs ne se ferme « Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sous entends que j'ai des arrières pensées dès que tu es concerné » dit-il, la frustration transformant sa voix en quelque chose de dur et même blessé « et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça mais c'est blessant » Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Derek pendant un moment. Sa peau était devenue cireuse à cause des lumières de l'autre côté de la rue sur le trottoir d'en face et le creux de ses joues faisait ressortir ses joues qui apparaissaient prononcées. Finalement il se contenta de soupirer et se tourna pour retourner vers la maison quand Derek parla d'une voix dure, comme un coup de fouet dans la rue silencieuse.

« Ça fait longtemps depuis que… je ne… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais Stiles » réussit-il à sortir.

« Je sais » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de la même manière que la nuit d'avant quand il l'avait invité. Il attendit mais quand Derek ne répondit pas, il continua son chemin vers la maison « C'est pour ça en passant » appela-t-il alors qu'il avançait « C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité. Parce que tu ne fais pas ça. Et maintenant tu peux. Si tu veux »

Derek coupa la radio pour le chemin du retour, perdu dans ses propres pensées alors qu'il se remémorait les derniers mots de Stiles et la manière dont le fin tissu de son tee shirt s'était étiré sur son dos alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'entrée et qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, le tout sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

L'invitation qui vint la semaine suivant fut délivrée par message mais Derek se montra à nouveau, cette fois avec le cheesecake au chocolat maison de sa tante Jessie.

* * *

Puis, quelque part, il apparut que presque un an passa et que Derek se retrouvait dans la cuisine des Stilinski durant leur habituelle soirée du jeudi soir. Il souriait alors que Stiles jurait sans discontinuer car il avait coupé des piments et puis avait mâchouillé son ongle alors qu'ils préparaient le dîner ensemble. John riait et réprimandait Stiles à cause de son langage de là où il était assis sur la table en les observant par dessus ses rapports de police.

« Tais-toi toi » dit Stiles à Derek, en enfonçant un doigt à l'endroit chatouilleux en dessous de ses côtes ce qui le le fit éclater de rire et l'éviter « Oh ho ho ! » s'exclama joyeusement Stiles en réalisant qu'il avait finalement trouvé une faiblesse potentielle à exploiter chez Derek. Juste après, Derek se retrouva dos au frigo, coincé par le corps étonnamment large de Stiles qui faisait danser ses grandes mains contre sa cage thoracique et qui exploitait chaque endroit sensible qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Stiles, arrête… Stiles, le dîner » haleta Derek, ses abdominaux se contractant alors qu'il riait à cause des chatouilles « oh mon Dieu, arrête… »

Et juste comme ça, Stiles se figea de la pire des façons et fit un pas en arrière, juste pour que les mains (stupides, traîtres et idiotes) de Derek ne surgissent et n'agrippent ses hanches pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent debout face à face et se fixèrent l'un l'autre les yeux écarquillés et confus.

« Je suis désolé » murmura finalement Stiles, son expression oscillant entre la confusion et l'énorme culpabilité.

« Non c'est bon » lui dit Derek « Je n'étais… tu ne… ça chatouillait juste » finit-il maladroitement « Je suis très… »

« Chatouilleux ? » envoya aimablement Stiles.

« Ouais »

« Je m'en souviendrais » dit doucement Stiles et c'était une vraie promesse. Derek ne savait juste pas ce qu'il promettait de faire.

A contrecœur, Derek relâcha ses mains qui agrippaient toujours Stiles assez fortement pour que ses doigts en soient douloureux et refusa fermement de regarder John dans les yeux alors qu'il retournait vers le plan de travail et qu'il continua à couper les légumes pour le dîner. Stiles en fit finalement de même, se posant à ses côtés comme si c'était sa place.

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire de John, à peine un froissement des papiers qu'il était en train de lire mais Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas raté cet échange. Il se demandait si on allait lui dire de ne pas revenir pour le dîner de la semaine prochaine, s'il y allait avoir des commentaires sans équivoque à propos de son âge dans le futur et il le savait ok ? Il savait que Stiles était trop jeune pour ce genre de dépendance que Derek avait formé autour de lui, que cette chose qui se formait autour d'eux était mille fois plus grande et effrayante que ça mais Derek était incapable de le contrôler parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problèmes mais il y avait un sentiment que quelque chose se construisait, comme des nuages noirs dans l'horizon lointain et Derek le sentit grouiller sous sa peau comme une démangeaison dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Quand le dîner se termina, ils lavèrent la vaisselle, la rangèrent et le shérif monta se coucher car il commençait tôt le lendemain. Derek et Stiles s'assayèrent tous les deux sur le porche, leurs pieds étaient posés sur la balustrade et leurs épaules se frôlaient.

Derek avait une bière dans les mains et Stiles une tasse de thé noir sucré et le silence entre eux était électrique mais décontractée. Ils parlèrent et rirent doucement dans la sourde lumière violette de la soirée avant de finalement rester silencieux.

Stiles soupira et bougea un petit peu pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. La satisfaction émanait de lui dans une aura presque palpable et cela apaisa l'inquiétude à l'intérieur de Derek comme rien d'autre. Il posa sa propre joue sur le haut de la tête de Stiles pendant un moment, puis il lui dit qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

« C'est cette partie que je hais le plus » lui dit franchement Stiles « C'est nul que tu doives t'en aller »

Derek sourit un petit peu « Ça serait sûrement plus bizarre si je restais »

La tête de Stiles bougea un peu sur l'épaule de Derek en un mouvement paresseux « Nah, c'est comme si on était une famille »

« Stiles » Ce mot sortit brutalement de sa bouche et Derek se sentait vidé. Il sentit Stiles se tendre mais pour contrer sa panique, il tendit sa main vers celle de Stiles et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble. Il était sûr que sa poigne devait être un petit peu trop ferme pour être confortable mais Stiles ne dit rien.

Derek ne resta pas cette nuit mais il ne partit que bien après minuit.

* * *

Six mois de plus passèrent. Il passa Thanksgiving, Noël et le jour de l'an avec les Stilinski. Les saisons changèrent et du jour au lendemain, il fit sérieusement chaud, assez chaud pour que ni Derek ni Stiles ne puissent tolérer le fait de faire le dîner dans la cuisine et John accepta volontiers une journée de garde parce que ça voulait dire la climatisation.

Stiles suggéra de commander quelque chose de rapide et de facile à manger pour après aller au lac pour une baignade en soirée. Il remplirent la Jeep avec tout ce dont ils pensaient avoir besoin et moins d'une heure plus tard, Stiles garait la Jeep près du chemin broussailleux qui menait au lac.

Il s'assirent dans le coffre qui était grand ouvert. Ils mangèrent du poulet rôti sur du pain brioché et burent de la racinette (4) qui était devenue tiède alors que la nuit tombait et que les lucioles volaient entre les arbres. Le lac était silencieux et calme, reflétant les étoiles qui commençaient doucement à apparaître dans le ciel noir et l'absence de vent voulait dire que même près de l'eau, il faisait toujours chaud.

Derek glissa hors de la Jeep. La soudaine redistribution du poids fit grincer bruyamment les suspensions dans le silence relatif de la forêt. A cause de cela, Stiles éclata de rire, rire qui se coupa brusquement quand Derek enleva son tee shirt. Il le roula en boule et le jeta en direction de Stiles en plein milieu de son visage.

« Oh, très sympa, crétin » grommela Stiles en jetant à côté de lui le tissu légèrement transpirant alors qu'il sortait de la Jeep et qu'il enlevait ses baskets. Il leva les yeux vers Derek qui continuait de se déshabiller jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer avant de se diriger vers le petit quai en bois au bord de l'eau. Arrivé là-bas, il se contenta de rester immobile, apparemment content d'attendre Stiles qui finissait d'enlever ses propres vêtements.

Rejoignant Derek, ils étaient debout tous les deux et observèrent l'eau. Ils étaient assez proches pour se toucher mais n'étaient pas tout à fait en contact l'un avec l'autre.

« Il n'y a rien ici n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Stiles.

La bouche de Derek tressauta « Non Stiles »

« Mais tu me sauverais si c'était le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek prétendit y réfléchir et pouffa doucement quand Stiles lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre « Oui je te sauverai si quelque chose de noir et de sinistre avec plein de tentacules sortait des profondeurs sombres pour s'enrouler autour de tes jambes et pour te traîner dans un cimetière aquatique »

« Génial ! » dit Stiles de manière enjouée après un petit temps de pause « Je vais juste t'attendre ici pour qu'on n'ait pas à envisager cette possibilité » Il commença à s'accroupir pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le quai mais fit un cri avorté quand Derek rit et plaça une main entre ses omoplates et le poussa dans l'eau.

Stiles refit surface en postillonnant et en crachant des insultes. Il sortit ses deux mains de l'eau pour lui faire des doigts d'honneur. Derek se contenta de faire un sourire satisfait et plongea de manière parfaite pour le rejoindre en faisant à peine des clapotis à l'endroit où il avait plongé.

« T'es vraiment un connard Hale » cria Stiles quand Derek refit surface. Il fit un grand cri quand Derek réussit à enrouler ses pieds autour de son mollet et l'amena en petit peu sous l'eau « Un vrai connard ! »

Derek se contenta de rire et se tourna pour nager paresseusement vers le centre du lac, sa peau mouillé brillant dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait.

C'était bien, de partager son espace comme ça. Ils nagèrent l'un autour de l'autre pendant un moment. Ils parlèrent un petit peu mais restaient surtout proches l'un de l'autre, leurs mains et leurs pieds se frôlaient occasionnellement sous la surface sombre de l'eau et leurs yeux hésitants se rencontraient plus fréquemment que d'habitude.

Au final, ils perdirent la notion du temps et quand le vent se leva, ils s'étaient bien rafraîchit, leur peau était fripée et leurs corps commençaient à fatiguer. Ils remontèrent sur le quai et s'allongèrent tous les deux, côtes à côtes pour regarder le ciel.

« Est-ce que tu t'es demandé ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie si tu n'étais pas resté pour aider Scott ? » demanda doucement Stiles, son corps bizarrement immobile à côté de celui de Derek.

Cela ne concernait rien de précis comme tellement de questions que Stiles posait mais Derek y pensa sérieusement avant de répondre, Stiles semblant apparemment satisfait d'attendre silencieusement comme il le faisait.

« J'essaye de ne pas me le demander » dit-il finalement, sa propre voix aussi calme que l'avait été celle de Stiles « Si seulement j'avais fait ça, si seulement je n'avais pas fait ça. Je me suis rendu dingue avec des si. Donc j'essaye de ne plus y penser »

« J'ai des fois souhaité que tu ne l'aides pas » confessa Stiles d'une voix plus silencieuse qu'un murmure mais avant que Derek ne puisse enregistrer à quel point ça lui faisait mal, Stiles continua « J'aurais souhaité que tu restes à New York, j'aurais aimé que tu sois capable d'avancer dans ta vie, loin de tout ça » Son soupir était fatigué et Derek se tourna pour le regarder alors qu'il enfonçait ses paumes contre ses yeux comme il le faisait quand il avait particulièrement mal à la tête « Tu mérites tellement plus que ça, tellement plus »

Il y avait du découragement dans la voix de Stiles que Derek n'aimait vraiment pas donc il se mit sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour que la partie avant de son corps ne touche la peau fraîche du bras de Stiles qui était étendu à ses côtés « Ne soit pas défaitiste » dit-il gentiment « Les choix que j'ai fait sont les miens et seulement les miens » Ils réfléchirent tous les deux à la vérité de cette déclaration pendant un moment. Les yeux de Stiles étaient écarquillés dans la nuit et ils étaient remplis de petites étoiles argentées qui se reflétaient en direction de Derek de là où il était allongé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'esquisse un petit sourire « En plus » dit-il avec une fausse désinvolture qu'il savait n'allait pas tromper Stiles « Ça nous a amené ici non ? »

Stiles sembla réfléchir à ça pendant un moment avant de faire un sourire de son cru à Derek, un sourire étonnamment doux et vrai « J'aime à penser qu'on se serait quand même trouvé d'un manière ou d'une autre »

Derek laissa le rythme constant du cœur de Stiles l'ancrer alors qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point cette simple affirmation l'avait ouvert en grand, le laissant dangereusement vulnérable. Il se sentait nerveux et à vif. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi quand Stiles avait commencé à se replier sur lui même avec un petit sourire amer. C'était plus que ce que Derek pouvait supporter donc il leva le bras pour faire doucement courir son pouce sur la joue de Stiles ce qui le figea sur place aussi efficacement que s'il avait hurlé un avertissement.

« Je le crois aussi » dit-il à Stiles et il était tellement distrait par le grand sourire qu'il reçut en retour que ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, chez lui et seul qu'il réalisa qu'il avait dit la vérité.

* * *

 **(1) La harira est une soupe à base de tomates, d'oignons, de légumes secs et de viande.**

 **(2) Mesure pour mesure est une pièce de William Shakespeare et traduite par François-Victor Hugo (fils de Victor Hugo)**

 **(3) Cette réplique est tirée de la scène IV.**

 **(4) La racinette ou root beer est une boisson sucrée américaine au goût de salsepareille, une sorte de racine d'où le nom.**

 **Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? Pour connaître la suite, ça sera dans deux semaines mes loulous ! Et encore merci pour tout votre soutien pour le dernier chapitre, je vous aime fort !**


	2. Avancée

**Hello mes loulous, comment allez vous ? Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en vacances ou en week end ? Je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël en avance en espérant que le Père Noël vous apporte de la joie du bonheur et la belle vie (et de beaux cadeaux en bonus).**

 **Comme je l'ais dit il y a deux semaines, j'ai dû me résoudre à couper le premier chapitre en deux par soucis de ne pas sortir un gros chapitre de 10 000 mots puis un beaucoup plus petit. J'aime l'équilibre, je souhaite me tenir à des chapitres assez long avec du contenu mais pas trop d'un coup. Bref tout ça pour vous dire que voici la suite de cette trad. Elle vous plait bien en tous cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce chapitre contient un petit CITRON mes loulous, nos deux amoureux s'aiment fort et veulent se le montrer en CITRONNANT ensemble !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant et sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un John toujours en uniforme trouva Derek dans le rayon boulangerie un lundi de septembre. Son caddie s'arrêta à côté des sacs de sucre avant que Derek ne remarque sa présence. Il sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage pour lui dire bonjour avant de jeter un œil au caddie du shérif de manière désapprobatrice quand il vit du steak et une salade de pomme de terres toute faite.

« Ne commence pas » le prévint John avec un sourcil ironique levé « Stiles a été occupé à cause de ses devoirs et j'étais occupé au boulot »

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler » répondit Derek sans y penser alors qu'il tendait le bras vers un paquet de pépites de chocolat qu'il mit dans le caddie « Ça n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi de prendre soin de vous deux » Il leva brusquement la tête quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, seulement pour trouver John qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Ouais j'aurais probablement dû faire ça » dit-il lentement. Et il était juste comme son fils dans le sens où Derek pouvait pratiquement entendre les petites pièces d'une sorte de puzzle en forme de Derek Hale qui se mettaient en place dans son cerveau. Derek sentait un rougissement qui montait dans son cou, chaud et qui irritait mais à son grand soulagement, John se contenta d'enlever cette expression spéculative de son visage et soupira « Allons-y alors »

« Uh monsieur ? » demanda Derek mais il fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné et tourna son caddie pour suivre John qui retournait de là où il était arrivé.

« Laisse moi reposer tout ça et on pourra aller chercher quelques trucs sains pour le dîner. Ça nous évitera de nous disputer avec Stiles quand il rentrera à la maison »

A la maison. Ce mot s'installa confortablement dans la poitrine de Derek et il dut baisser les yeux sur ses mains posées sur le caddie pour cacher son sourire « Gardez le steak monsieur » lui dit Derek d'un air conspirateur « Je vais le couper et le mettre dans un sauté »

Le shérif le regarda du coin de l'œil « Tu ne veux pas utiliser ce truc pour le cœur joyeux, intelligent et sans rien que Stiles achète toujours ? »

Le sourire de Derek revint « Je ne dirais rien si vous ne dîtes rien »

John rit et il le tapa sur l'épaule « Tu es un bon gamin Derek »

L'approbation parentale réchauffa Derek de l'intérieur et il soupira joyeusement, ravi quand la main de John resta sur son épaule pendant un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter mais il n'allait pas remettre ça en question.

Ils continuèrent leurs courses, discutant facilement alors que Derek collectait les légumes que Stiles aimait et les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour faire les cookies au pépites de chocolat et au beurre de cacahuètes préférés de John. Il ajouta aussi une grande boîte de Froot Loops (1) ce qui fit légèrement rire John.

« Ne me dit pas que que tu manges cette connerie aussi » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non » dit Derek avec dédain alors qu'il sortait de l'allée pour chercher du pop corn « mais Stiles aime en manger quand il étudie, ce crétin » Il sentit les yeux de John sur lui et il leva les yeux en se figeant « Quoi ? »

John resta silencieux pendant un moment comme s'il était prêt à dire quelque chose avant d'hésiter. C'était la première fois que Derek pouvait le voir aussi hésitant « Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Stiles, fils ? »

La question avait été posée gentiment mais Derek sentit tout son visage blêmir et son estomac se tordit de manière nauséeuse. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il arrivait à peine à respirer mais ça semblait être la seule réponse dont John avait besoin. Il acquiesça fermement, le regard toujours fixé sur Derek puis leva le bras et lui agrippa l'épaule fermement, ignorant la manière dont Derek tressauta à ce geste.

« Mon fils pourrait avoir bien pire que toi gamin » dit-il facilement, puis tira le caddie des mains figées de Derek et continua à le pousser vers l'entrée du magasin. Derek le suivit silencieusement.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ? Dire qu'il était ahuri était l'euphémisme du siècle mais le cerveau de Derek sembla littéralement incapable de traiter les paroles du shérif. Derek paya, hébété. Il acquiesça aux instructions de John quand celui-ci lui dit de le retrouver à la maison et il monta dans la voiture. Il se rappela à peine du chemin du retour mais quand il se gara au bord du trottoir près de la maison, il dut prendre un moment. Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant sur le volant et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations.

Comment les Stilinski semblaient avoir hérité de l'habilité à effriter toutes les fondations de tout ce que Derek pensait savoir sur lui même en détail et à les faire s'écrouler ? Mais avant tout, avant tout ça, comment Stiles avait réussi à se glisser si doucement sous sa peau sans se faire remarquer pour se blottir contre son cœur ?

Parce que c'était le cas, réalisa Derek bien trop tardivement. Il était devenu une partie de Derek et celui ci ne savait plus comment s'en passer et alors que ce fait aurait dû être terrifiant (était terrifiant) c'était toujours exactement ça… un fait. Une vérité indéniable. Mais la vraie question était devenue quoi maintenant ? Parce que maintenant, Derek pouvait se l'admettre. Il pouvait toujours voir la chaleur dans les yeux de John alors que celui-ci approuvait en quelque sorte le fait que Derek soit amoureux de son seul et unique enfant. Maintenant c'était devenu quelque chose chargé de possibilités. Quelque chose que Derek avait peut-être le droit d'avoir.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et lutta pour avoir un semblant de calme intérieur avant de sortir de la Camaro. Il porta les courses à l'intérieur. Il posa tout sur le plan de travail, John ayant déjà disparu à l'étage pour se doucher et chercha Stiles pour lui dire bonjour. Derek le trouva allongé sur le ventre sur le sol du salon, des papiers et des livres ouverts tout autour de lui, les écouteurs sur les oreilles et les doigts tapotant sans cesse le sol alors qu'il lisait quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

Derek le poussa légèrement avec son pied, absolument pas préparé au grand sourire que Stiles lui envoya quand il réalisa qui c'était.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, de la musique Métal se faisant légèrement entendre jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne mette en pause Spotify sur son téléphone « Je pensais justement à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai croisé ton père au supermarché. Il a dit que vous étiez occupés donc je suis venu pour vous faire à manger » lui dit Derek alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la table basse. Son estomac papillonna à l'idée que Stiles pense à lui quand il n'était pas là « J'ai pris tout ce qu'il faut pour un sauté au lieu de l'option steaks et salade de pomme de terre que ton père avait dans le caddie »

Stiles rampa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à genoux dans une position qui devait être absolument inconfortable « Tu as convaincu mon père de ne pas prendre de salade de pomme de terre ? » demanda-t-il de manière incrédule « En échange d'un sauté ? »

« J'ai aussi acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour faire les cookies qu'il aime alors ne t'excite pas trop »

L'expression sur le visage de Stiles était compliquée mais il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'endroit où était Derek jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne touchent les orteils de Derek et qu'ils ne soient presque à la même hauteur « J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça pour lui » commença-t-il mais il se coupa et secoua la tête « J'veux dire, bien sûr que je peux le croire, c'est en quelque sorte ce que tu fais, tu es merveilleux comme ça… » Il se coupa soudainement, ses beaux yeux étaient écarquillés et intenses alors qu'ils oscillaient brièvement une fois, puis deux entre la bouche de Derek et ses yeux. L'odeur de son désir frappa Derek et exacerba le sien cependant il le piétina impitoyablement « Derek est-ce que je peux… » Il se coupa et laissa ses yeux errer brièvement sur les épaules tendues de Derek avant de soupirer légèrement « Merci Hale »

Confus, l'urgence du moment s'embellit en quelque chose de plus doux et de moins immédiat. Derek sourit et soutint le regard de Stiles « Je ne le fais pas juste pour lui » admit-il doucement et le rougissement soudain des joues de Stiles était une récompense.

John descendit les escaliers et ne fit rien de plus que cligner des yeux quand il vit à quel point Stiles et Derek étaient proches l'un de l'autre mais il leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Stiles.

« J'en conclus que tu as entendus la nouvelle » dit-il aisément « Derek ici présent vient de réussir à m'embobiner pour que j'achètes des légumes pour le dîner »

Derek prétendit ne pas remarquer la façon dont les yeux de Stiles (qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son père question intention) oscillaient entre John et lui, rassemblant doucement toutes les pièces du puzzle tout comme son père.

« Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour vous parler des démons à la croisée des chemins et le fait de faire un pacte avec le diable ? » demanda sérieusement Stiles avec un dernier regard perçant en direction de Derek qui promettait une conversation avec un grand C dans peu de temps.

Il ne fallut à John qu'un petit moment mais la soudaine lueur de panique que Derek remarqua fut suffisante pour qu'il étouffe un rire.

« Avec les légumes ? Bien sûr que tu le ferais » renâcla John.

« Hey » dit Stiles alors qu'il se lavait, se tenant en posant sa main en plein milieu de la cuisse de Derek avant de la poser ensuite sur son épaule pour ne pas tomber « Je ferais face à Lucifer en personne pour les gens que j'aime »

Il ne regarda pas du tout Derek quand il dit ça mais son pouce, qui était posé en plein milieu de son épaule, frotta fermement sa clavicule pendant un moment et ce simple contact en disait bien assez.

Les trois hommes se déplaçaient facilement dans la cuisine, après presque deux ans de pratique à faire le dîner. Stiles et son père faisaient le sauté pendant que Derek faisait la pâte à cookies et qu'il l'enveloppait pour la laisser reposer dans le frigo jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand le sauté fut prêt, il s'assirent tous ensemble, Derek et Stiles l'un à côté l'autre et John assis en face d'eux.

« J'ai envoyé mes derniers dossiers pour la fac aujourd'hui » dit Stiles à Derek alors qu'ils commençaient à manger « J'ai candidaté un peu partout donc croise les doigts pour moi pour que j'ai une bourse complète quelque part »

« Même si ce n'est pas le cas je paierais pour toi » dit sincèrement Derek.

« Ugh, comment j'arrive à oublier que tu es, genre, super riche ? » demanda Stiles en tournant sa fourchette pour attraper quelques nouilles et échoua de manière spectaculaire quand celles ci glissèrent à nouveau « Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec nous, pauvres gens ? »

« Ton canapé est plus confortable que le mien » dit adroitement Derek en prenant des nouilles avec sa propre fourchette et en faisant un sourire satisfait en voyant Stiles froncer les sourcils.

Il frappa le pied de Derek sous la table puis un moment plus tard, son pied nu se posa contre celui de Derek, s'effleurant à peine là où ils reposaient sur le sol. C'était assez pour que la gorge de Derek se bloque. Ce fut assez évident pour que John ne lève un sourcil curieux en sa direction avant de retourner à sa propre assiette. Stiles réussi à avoir l'air timide et à se pavaner en même temps ce qui était vraiment un exploit anatomique.

« Tu pourrais acheter un meilleur canapé avec tes milliards quand même »

« Mais alors qui viendrait s'asseoir à côté de moi et tomberait par terre quand il est effrayé par un film d'Halloween de série D qu'il a choisi de regarder la nuit la plus orageuse de l'année quand il a hurlé en entendant un gros coup de tonnerre ? »

« Que c'est curieusement spécifique de ta part d'envisager cette éventualité exacte » dit délicatement Stiles en pinçant la cuisse de Derek ce qui le fit légèrement rire.

« Très bien tu m'as eu » Derek leva les yeux au ciel en poussant le verre de Stiles en sa direction pour qu'il boive un coup « Ca me manque vraiment d'avoir mon propre jardin pour que je puisse y pisser pour établir mon territoire »

Que Stiles s'étouffe presque était une vraie merveille mais le grand éclat de rire qui suivit fut encore meilleur. Derek le regarda avec son grand sourire sur les lèvres alors que Stiles se tenait l'estomac et qu'il essayait d'essuyer une larme de son menton, seulement pour éclater à nouveau de rire alors qu'il semblait prêt à s'arrêter.

Ça aurait dû s'arrêter pensa Derek après ça mais au lieu de ça, Stiles avait soupiré, il sentait tellement fort les émotions telles que heureux, en sécurité, la maison, satisfait, j'aime ça. Derek ne pouvait pas respirer. Ce qui était assez mauvais mais ensuite Stiles leva le bras et posa sa main sur la nuque de Derek et ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis que quelqu'un l'avait touché comme ça, sans intentions ou arrières pensées, comme s'il faisait parti de la famille et qu'il était assez aimé pour être assez digne de cette simple affection rassurante. Derek se figea les yeux écarquillés, confus et choqués.

Mais le clou du spectacle fut quand Stiles sourit gentiment comme s'il savait ce que ce geste faisait à Derek… parce que c'était Stiles, donc bien sûr il savait. Ses yeux étaient illuminés, ouverts, honnêtes et fermes dans ceux de Derek quand il se mit à parler.

« Je t'aime tu sais »

Et Derek le savait ok ? Il pouvait le dire par rapport au manque d'excitation dans l'air, que Stiles parlait d'amour familial et de l'amour platonique entre amis. Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée, pas d'attentes, rien de flagrant autre que l'honnêteté. Même le cœur habituellement si rapide de Stiles s'était un petit peu ralenti et calmé comme si dire ces mots l'avait aidé à ce que le monde devienne un meilleur endroit pour lui même si c'était seulement pour un moment. La dernière fois que Derek avait reçu un amour aussi facile et pas du tout compliqué c'était quand sa famille était toujours en vie, quand il avait été capable de rendre cet amour sans honte et sans le concept de rejet pour contrôler sa réponse.

C'était la famille réalisa Derek, assis à côté de lui avec une main sur sa nuque et à côté de lui avec des yeux sympathique et un cœur généreux. Quelque part malgré ses meilleurs efforts et ses défauts, Derek avait réussi à trouver sa voie dans cette famille. Donc il se pencha en avant, les yeux ouverts pour savourer la façon dont la bouche de Stiles s'agrandit en un grand sourire alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait et l'embrassa. Il sentit les propres pièces de son puzzle se mettre finalement en place, il était complet.

Derek leva ses mains et les posa sur le visage beau et parfait de Stiles. Celui-ci avait usé de son toucher pour expliquer à Derek à quel point il comptait pour lui, ce qu'il valait à ses yeux et qu'il passerait le reste de son éternité à le vénérer car Derek s'était autorisé à tout avoir. Stiles rit joyeusement contre ses lèvres et attrapa le devant de son tee shirt pour le rapprocher de lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser plus profondément, leurs langues glissant brièvement l'une contre l'autre avant de s'éloigner, les joues rouges et les yeux scintillant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à des larmes.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui dit Derek, ses lèvres effleurant la joue de Stiles quand il se mit à parler d'une voix plus légère qu'un chuchotement. Cependant Stiles l'entendit, il l'entendait toujours. Il rit à nouveau et attrapa l'une des mains de Derek et l'amena à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser ferme et durable sur le dos avant de la lâcher et d'essuyer ses yeux sans aucun remords, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Un mouvement attira son regard et Derek leva les yeux pour voir John absolument rayonnant alors qu'il les regardait, ses yeux pâles étaient aussi expressifs que ceux de Stiles. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec l'expression d'un homme absolument ravi de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie et Derek pensa que peut-être il aurait pu faire bien pire dans son département de père.

Les conversations reprirent progressivement et Derek dut rire alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table quand son regard oscilla entre John et Stiles et qu'il les trouva en train de rayonner de bonheur alors qu'ils semblaient tous les deux incapables de ne pas sourire.

« C'est franchement surréaliste » sourit Stiles en cognant la hanche de Derek avec la sienne alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout à l'évier. Il se tourna pour faire face à Derek, dans l'attente de quelque chose et accepta le baiser que Derek offrit, comme attendu. Il passa d'un simple baiser affectueux à un baiser profond et intense en touchant à peine Derek.

« La vaisselle d'abord tous les deux » leur dit John alors qu'il mettait les restes dans un boîte avant de la poser dans le frigo. Il souriait toujours quand il sortit par la porte arrière pour aller sur le porche.

Ils firent ce qui avait été demandé, s'échangeant des regards et des contacts sous la forme de petits coups de coude et d'épaule et quand ils terminèrent, Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et les conduit dehors, là où était assis John sur les marches du porche. Stiles s'assit à côté de lui, Derek à côté de Stiles et quand John passa son bras par dessus de l'épaule de Stiles, il laissa sa main se poser sur l'épaule de Derek, celui-ci sentit comme s'il était chez lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu sa maison.

Plus tard cette nuit, des heures après que John soit parti se coucher avec une étreinte tellement longue et aimante que Derek pensa pendant un moment qu'il allait craquer et se mettre à pleurer, lui et Derek se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Stiles, collés l'un à l'autre du torse aux chevilles. Ils s'échangeaient des baisers et se murmuraient des confessions dans la pièce noire.

Le réveil sur la table de nuit affichait 23 heures quand Stiles fit courir un doigt curieux sur la lèvre inférieure de Derek, appuyant doucement dessus avant de passer le bout de son doigt sur son arc de cupidon et sourit quand il vit qu'ils étaient de la même taille.

« Je m'attendais pas à ça » dit finalement Stiles « Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je n'attendais rien du tout »

« Je sais » sourit Derek « Je pouvais le sentir » Il plia l'un de ses doigts et le fit courir sur le nez de Stiles avant de tapoter son torse au dessus de son cœur « C'est la chose la plus honnête que quelqu'un m'ait dit depuis très longtemps »

« Je suis content que tu saches ça » chuchota Stiles en retour, ses yeux s'illuminant sombrement dans la maigre lumière qui était dans la pièce « Je passerais quand-même une éternité à te le prouver, juste pour être sûr » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment tout d'un coup incertain pour la première fois depuis que Derek l'avait embrassé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura Derek, effleurant lentement le bout de son nez de sa gorge à sa mâchoire.

« Tout ce que tu veux, comme tu le veux » lui dit Stiles en haletant rapidement, ses mains serrant de manière convulsive le dos de Derek « Si ce n'est rien de plus que ça ou si c'est tout… peu importe. On va s'en sortir Derek, je te le promets »

Sortant de sa rêverie quand il comprit l'importance des paroles de Stiles, Derek ferma les yeux contre la vague d'émotions qui passa dans son corps et enfonça son visage contre la peau douce de la gorge de Stiles.

« Tout Stiles. Je veux tout avec toi. Tout ce que tu vas me donner et tout ce que tu veux prendre en retour » Ça le secoua, l'honnêteté et les insinuations derrière cette déclaration mais il maintenait ce qu'il avait dit.

« Rien de plus que ce que tu choisis de me donner » jura Stiles. Il attrapa les lèvres de Derek avec les siennes et fit de sa promesse un serment « Si tu veux » ajouta-t-il finalement « Je ne serais pas contre commencer maintenant »

Le léger niveau d'excitation qui était en train de mijoter entre eux pendant des heures (des jours, des mois, des années) flamba d'un coup. Derek gémit et resserra ses bras autour de Stiles avant de rouler pour que Stiles se retrouve au dessus de lui entre ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière langoureuse, satisfait de prendre leur temps à s'explorer l'un l'autre. Derek autorisa une de ses mains à s'enrouler dans les cheveux de Stiles et l'autre à glisser sous l'ourlet de son tee shirt pour se poser sur sa peau brûlante, le bout de ses doigts caressant avidement sa peau.

Stiles sourit avant d'embrasser profondément Derek au moment où il sentit le bout des doigts de celui-ci se glisser sous l'ourlet de son pantalon. Ses hanches ondulèrent légèrement et tous les deux soupirèrent à cette réaction de plaisir alors que la virilité de Derek se réveillait et qu'il ondulait un peu plus des hanches contre Stiles. Ses mains se resserrèrent pour garder Stiles immobile pendant un moment, leurs cœurs accélérant en tandem jusqu'à ce que Derek ne sente qu'il avait un meilleur contrôle de son désir.

« Arrête » rit Stiles en le taquinant avec un mouvement sensuel des hanches « Je le veux Derek, je te veux. Alors cette fois ci ça va durer environ 12 secondes parce que soyons honnêtes, j'ai fantasmé sur ça pendant littéralement des années. Mais la prochaine fois… et bien, peut-être 30 secondes mais après ça, je vais passer des heures à rentrer en toi. Je veux m'enterrer tellement profondément sous ta peau que tu ne te débarrasseras plus jamais de moi chéri, je veux veux que ça soit bon pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le supporter » Ses hanches bougeaient de manière rythmées contre celles de Derek, se frottant lentement et continuellement dans un mouvement qui allait vraiment rendre Derek dingue.

« Je veux sentir tes mains partout sur moi, ta bouche, ton odeur. Je veux que tu me marques, magnifique… tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Laisser des morsures et des bleus pour que tout le monde les voient et qu'ils sachent que je suis à toi ? »

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre du fond de sa gorge et Derek utilisa son emprise sur les hanches de Stiles pour l'amener plus prêt cette fois ci. Il fit en sorte que leurs virilités soient parfaitement alignées alors qu'il posait ses pieds à plat sur le matelas et qu'il commençait à répondre à ses mouvements en parfaite synchronisation.

« Ouais mon amour comme ça. Oh mon Dieu, tu es tellement parfait en dessous de moi. Merde, est-ce que je peux te faire l'amour ? Si non, c'est cool parce que je suis totalement d'accord que tu me fasses l'amour mais si ça t'intéresses, est-ce que je peux ? »

Le self contrôle déjà faible de Derek craqua alors que ses joues brûlaient à cause des mots de Stiles et le puits sans fond d'excitation que Stiles avait créé commença à se diriger au plus profond de sa virilité pour s'enrouler en bas de son dos avant de remonter « Ouais tout » dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Il enfonça sa main au delà de la ceinture du pantalon de Stiles pour poser sa paume sur les muscles contractés des fesses du jeune homme. Sa peau était chaude, humide et tellement parfaite que Derek pouvait à peine le comprendre.

« Comme ça ? » demanda désespérément Stiles entre deux baisers qu'il posait sur la peau du cou de Derek « Est-ce que je peux te faire l'amour comme ça pour que je puisse te voir quand j'entre à l'intérieur de toi ? S'il te plaît Derek, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh… putain… Stiles » s'étouffa Derek avant de jouir entre eux alors que Stiles riait en haletant et qu'il regardait entre eux au niveau de leurs hanches collées comme si en essayant assez fort, il pourrait voir la virilité de Derek pulser et déposer sa semence sur lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es tellement parfait, tellement beau, Derek tu es à moi, je t'aime, je t'aime » sanglota-t-il le dos cambré et la tête penchée en arrière avec la force de son propre orgasme. Son cœur était un tonnerre sonore dans les oreilles de Derek. Et il sentait le sexe, la réclamation, l'appartenance et la propriété ce qui fit qu'il sentit quelque chose qui se desserra dans la poitrine de Derek, quelque chose de tranchant qui avait été là tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de ne plus le sentir sans avoir mal.

La soudaine sensation de complétude était choquante et il haleta avec ça quand Stiles s'écroula sur son torse. Tous les deux ses tenaient aussi proches qu'ils le pouvaient alors qu'ils se calmaient, que leurs cœurs et leurs respirations ralentissaient, leurs mains légères et douces. Stiles murmura des sons d'éloges et de gratitudes sans mots contre son oreille alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour repousser la frange du visage de Derek jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu me le dis quand tu es prêt pour une autre demie minute de ça ok ? » dit-il finalement alors que ses yeux se fermaient. La façon dont le corps de Stiles tremblait de rire était exaltant à sentir.

« Donne m'en cinq et je serais prêt à partir » rit Stiles alors qu'il roulait pour se mettre sur le dos avant de glisser une jambe par dessus celle de Derek et d'entrelacer leurs mains ensemble « A moi, à moi, à moi » murmura-t-il d'un ton endormi après un moment et quand Derek ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête pour trouver Stiles en train de le regarder, les yeux endormis mais alertes et une expression honnête et apparente.

« A toi, à toi, à toi » promit-il en retour et ce fut comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Quand Derek trébucha au rez-de-chaussée ensommeillé le lendemain matin en recherche de café, toujours à moitié endormi et définitivement presque abasourdi, ce fut pour trouver John, debout dans le couloir et prêt à partir pour le travail.

« Oh bonjour Monsieur » réussit-il à sortir, l'anxiété le percutant de plein fouet, incompatible avec l'euphorie qu'il avait porté depuis la nuit dernière.

« Bonjour fils » répondit le shérif, toujours aussi calme et heureux qu'il l'avait été hier soir. Il mit sa veste puis son badge.

Le silence était gênant. Derek n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait commenter le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Stiles ou alors si ça serait mieux qu'il aille jusqu'à la cuisine pour éviter complètement La Conversation, quand John se mit à parler.

« Fais attention avec son cœur gamin » dit-il doucement, attendant un moment avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte « Tu le brises et il y a beaucoup de coups qui vont venir vers toi »

« Je ne le ferais pas Monsieur » dit sincèrement Derek mais John fit seulement un grand sourire et dirigea son regard au dessus de son épaule.

« Je ne te parlais pas à toi Derek » dit-il facilement puis il sourit une autre fois et partit pour le travail, la porte d'entrée se fermant doucement derrière lui.

Derek se tourna pour trouver Stiles assis sur la marche la plus haute. Le calme sortait de lui en des vagues parfaites alors qu'il regardait Derek. Il était tellement beau comme ça, les cheveux ébouriffés et une joue marquée de l'oreiller. Il leva le bras pour se gratter paresseusement l'épaule « Il le ferait tu sais »

Perdu dans l'admiration, Derek leva les sourcils, interrogateur. Comme s'il connaissait l'inclination des pensées de Derek, Stiles fit un lent sourire contenant une promesse lascive. Derek n'essaya même pas de lui résister. Il se contenta de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de Stiles l'amener près de lui pour l'embrasser de manière insensée, attaquant sa bouche avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants.

« Papa » dit finalement Stiles, les lèvres humides étaient une invitation tentante.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek confus.

Stiles rit et gratta doucement la barbe de Derek ce qui le fit frissonner « Papa t'aime. Si quelque chose arrive, il me botterait le cul, t'as même pas idée »

« Je l'aime aussi » dit timidement Derek, son cœur était douloureux pour beaucoup de raison alors qu'il disait ces mots « Mais c'est réciproque. Je te protégerai aussi »

Le sourire de Stiles était comme le soleil qui se levait et qui le réchauffait encore plus « Pour ça je n'ai aucun doute » Il embrassa à nouveau Derek, lentement et longuement avant de s'éloigner et de se lever. Il tendit une main forte et capable pour tirer Derek et l'aider à se lever « Maintenant viens et aide moi à faire le petit déjeuner. On peut faire des sandwiches aux œufs et au bacon et en amener quelques uns pour déjeuner avec mon père plus tard »

« Du vrai bacon ? » demanda Derek en suivant Stiles dans les escaliers et jusque dans la cuisine.

« Putain oui » sourit Stiles en sortant le bacon du frigo alors que Derek commençait à faire du café « Il est génial et il le mérite »

* * *

Plus tard, après avoir déjeuné avec John dans la salle de repos du commissariat, le shérif les raccompagna à l'extérieur.

« Je serais à la maison tard donc ne m'attendez pas pour dîner »

« D'accord papa » dit Stiles. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le déverrouilla alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture.

« On fera en sorte de laisser une assiette prête pour vous quand vous rentrerez à la maison » promit Derek.

« Très bien mon gars. Maintenant partez, j'ai du travail à faire »

« Salut papa » dit timidement Derek, son hésitation sur ce mot était peine notable.

« Au revoir fils » dit John, un grand sourire ravi sur son visage « Je te verrai à la maison »

Derek se dit que c'était parfait.

* * *

 **(1) Marque de céréales américaines au goût de fruit.**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette trad et les autres !**

 **Je vous souhait de joyeuses fêtes mes loulous et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre mes loulous que j'adore !**


	3. De chaussettes, d'amour et de Pierogies

**Coucou mes loulous ! Comment ça je suis en retard ?**

 **Mais oui je suis en retard d'une semaine quelle horreur que s'est-il passé ?**

 **Bah sans vous mentir, j'ai zappé, complètement ! J'avais des partiels cette semaine du coup bah mon cerveau a buggé. J'ai oublié de faire plein de trucs genre dormir, faire la vaisselle, dormir, un rendez vous chez le médecin, dormir, une vraie passoire ! En espérant que mes révisions ne soient pas parties elles non plus.**

 **Bon trêve de bavardages, me voici pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad et je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps donc je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

John entra dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, un gilet bien trop grand enroulé autour de lui alors qu'il reniflait de manière misérable avant de s'écrouler dans un chaise près de la table « B'jour » dit-il d'une voix rauque en direction de Derek qui était aux fourneaux en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

« Tu as une sale mine » (1) dit Derek sans ménagement.

« Et bien n'enjolive pas les chose fils »

Derek fit une expression légèrement honteuse « Je suis désolé » dit-il en faisant une tasse de thé forte et sucrée comme l'aimait John « Je ne voulais pas… c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu malade avant »

« Aucun de nous ne tombe malade très souvent » lui dit John en acceptant la tasse fumante avec gratitude « mais quand c'est le cas, on n'y va pas de main morte »

« Vous n'allez pas travailler n'est-ce pas » dit sévèrement Derek. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Si » dit John en tournant son visage vers son coude alors qu'une quinte de toux le secouait « Je suis pas encore mort gamin »

« Papa » dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils « tu ne peux pas aller au travail comme ça et contaminer tout le monde. L'adjoint Diaz a un enfant de six semaines à la maison, tu ne veux pas qu'il ramène des microbes à Marianne et Daisy n'est-ce pas ? »

John lui jeta un regard noir « Je vois que tu apprends des chose de Stiles en ce qui concerne le fait de culpabiliser les gens » dit-il de manière irritée.

Derek savait, logiquement que John ne pensait rien de tout ça mais c'était toujours difficile pour lui de différencier ça de sa réponse émotionnelle instinctive, à savoir, s'enfuir.

John soupira et se leva pour enlacer brièvement Derek avant d'embrasser sa tempe de manière affectueuse et de reprendre sa tasse « Je suis désolé, je suis comme un ours avec un mal à la tête quand je suis malade, ignore-moi. Je vais prévenir que je ne vais pas travailler et puis je vais retourner au lit ok ? »

Derek fit un petit sourire « Ok. Dis-le moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit »

John acquiesça et remonta les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre. Derek sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Stiles.

' _Le meilleur repas pour quelqu'un de malade ?'_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. ' _Pour quoi ? En fait on s'en fiche… et des pierogies au fromage et à l'ail (2). Beaucoup d'ail. Et une soupe de nouilles au poulet bien sûr'_

Derek sourit ' _Merci. Je t'aime'_

' _Je t'aime encore plus. Je le promets. x'_

Une rapide recherche google donna à Derek une liste d'ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas à la maison donc il fit un tour à l'épicerie, s'arrêtant au CVS (3) de la 5ème au passage.

« Et bien, bonjour mon chéri » l'accueilla Marta Jacobs depuis le comptoir de l'entrée.

« Bonjour Mme Jacobs. Um, pouvez-vous m'aider ? John est malade et je voulais prendre quelques trucs pour l'aider à se sentir mieux »

« Aw c'est tellement mignon » roucoula Marta en prenant sa canne derrière le comptoir alors qu'elle le guidait à travers le magasin.

« Tu auras besoin d'un décongestionnant, ici » dit-elle en lui passant une boîte « Du Chloraseptic pour le mal à la gorge (4) » Une autre boîte « de la vitamine C et des cachets à l'ail (5), un peu de Vicks, les mouchoirs les plus doux que l'on a… peut-être deux boîtes hmmm ? » Derek prit un panier au bout de l'allée et suivit Marta dans le rayon suivant « Un peu de thé au miel et au citron, un baume à lèvres… et que penses-tu d'un livre de Sudoku ou alors des magazines ? »

« Il aime les mots croisés » lui dit Derek « Et… est-ce que vous avez des chaussettes ? »

« Des chaussettes chéri ? »

« Des douces » dit Derek en rougissant légèrement.

« Je crois que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose dans ces rayons » sourit Marta « Des bonbons. Ceux au Glucogel (6) sont les meilleurs »

Derek rajouta un paquet dans son panier et tendit son coude à Marta pour qu'elle se tienne alors qu'ils retournaient à la caisse »

« Tu es un gentil garçon » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle passait sa remise du personnel pour ses achats « Dit au shérif de se remettre rapidement ok ? Et embrasse ton garçon pour moi aussi »

« Je le ferais » dit Derek en rougissant à nouveau « Merci pour votre aide Mme Jacobs »

« Martha chéri. Maintenant vas-y »

Derek sourit pendant tout le chemin du retour et ne perdit pas de temps pour faire les Pierogies que Stiles avait recommandé.

Après quelques faux départs, il fit une pâte qui était satisfaisante et commença à découper des cercles avec un verre. Il les remplit de pommes de terres, de fromage, d'oignons rôtis et d'ail qu'il avait préparé. Il les étala sur un torchon humide avant de les couvrir et de commencer à couper les légumes, les herbes et le poulet pour faire la soupe.

La cuisine était en chantier quand Stiles rentra à la maison mais tout son visage s'illumina quand il arriva dans la pièce après ses cours. Il enroula ses bras autour de Derek et embrassa sa nuque « Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours aussi sexy alors que tu es couvert de farine, de pâte et de… est-ce que c'est du fromage ? »

« Ton père est malade » lui dit Derek « Donc je me suis dit que je ferais des trucs pour qu'il se sente mieux »

« Et c'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Stiles en flânant près de la table là où Derek avait posé ses achats de la pharmacie « Mec, tu as acheté des chaussettes à papa ? » Il pouffa et s'asseya pour poser son menton dans la paume de sa main alors qu'il fixait tendrement Derek « C'est pour ça que tu es son favori tu sais »

« Il n'a pas de favori » réfuta immédiatement Derek en goûtant la soupe avant d'y ajouter un peu de poivre.

« Il a vraiment un favori » rit Stiles « Mais je suis ton favori donc je peux vivre avec ça »

L'amour pour Stiles emplit la poitrine de Derek jusqu'à lui faire mal et il sourit « Mme Jacobs du CVS veut que je t'embrasse de sa part en passant »

« Ooh » dit Stiles, ses yeux s'illuminant « Fait en sorte d'y glisser ta langue de sa part »

Le rire soudain de Derek s'arrêtait juste quand John les rejoint. Stiles siffla en sa direction comme un chat et fit une croix avec ses doigts.

« Quel délice tu es » grommela John « Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? »

« Juste Derek qui nous fait passer pour des ploucs » soupira Stiles de manière mélodramatique même s'il se leva pour faire à son père une tasse de ce thé au citron et au miel que Derek avait acheté.

« Des chaussettes ? » dit John d'une voix rauque en réussissant à faire un sourire ironique à Derek.

« Je me souviens que la femme de Peter aimait les choses douces quand elle ne se sentait pas bien » dit Derek avec hésitation « Elle était humaine »

L'expression de John se transforma en quelque chose d'encore plus doux et affectueux alors qu'il souriait à nouveau à Derek « C'est très attentionné fils, merci » Il montra le cahier de mots croisés « Et puisque tu m'as fait prendre un jour de repos, ça va m'aider durant ma convalescence »

« Oh putain tu l'as convaincu de prendre du repos ? » demanda Stiles en ignorant le 'langage' que Derek et John lancèrent en même temps « Et tu dis que tu n'es pas son favori »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda John après un éternuement avant d'ouvrir une des boîtes de mouchoirs « Je peux à peine sentir quelque chose mais ce que je peux sentir, sent très bon »

« Des Pierogies et une soupe de nouilles au poulet » lui dit Derek avant d'éteindre le gaz sous la marmite de soupe et de prendre l'assiette de Pierogies pour l'amener à la casserole d'eau bouillante et ensuite les plonger doucement un par un pour qu'ils cuisent.

« Ça à l'air bon » dit le shérif, fatigué.

« Ça sera bientôt prêt » lui dit Derek. Il jeta les oignons émincés, des échalotes, des champignons et du bacon dans une poêle beurrée et les fit tous frire.

« Reste pour toujours » dit soudainement Stiles.

Derek sourit et regarda par dessus son épaule en direction de son petit ami mais hésita quand il vit l'expression déterminée sur le visage de Stiles « Ouais » souffla-t-il « Ok »

« Je le pense » lui dit Stiles de manière intense et inflexible.

« Moi aussi » souffla Derek.

Le crissement du beurre dans la poêle détourna l'attention de Derek envers Stiles mais il pouvait sentir la justesse de leur connexion partagée vibrer à travers lui.

Il finit de faire le dîner et servit trois assiettes de Pierogies brûlants recouverts d'un mélange de légumes frits au beurre et de fromage gratiné avec un bol de soupe et un supplément d'ail rôti et de nouilles.

Les trois hommes mangèrent ensemble, partageant une douce conversation taquine et affectueuse. Le shérif s'effaça un peu plus, essayant de cacher ses bâillements alors qu'il n'avait pas fini la moitié de son assiette jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'épuises rien qu'en te regardant papa » dit-il « Vas au lit. Il y aura des restes dans le frigo »

« Je suis désolé Derek » dit John « C'est très bon vraiment, je suis juste… »

« C'est pas grave » sourit Derek « Le repos est plus important de toute façon. Laisse ça » ajouta-t-il quand John essaya de nettoyer « On s'en occupe. Retourne au lit »

C'était la preuve qu'il se sentait vraiment mal puisque John ne protesta même pas. Il se contenta de remercier à nouveau Derek et rappela à Stiles qu'il avait un devoir d'économie à rendre le lendemain avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Stiles se pencha par dessus le coin de la table pour embrasser Derek. Sa bouche avait goût d'ail rôti et un savoureux goût salé « Merci d'avoir prit soin de mon père » dit-il doucement « Et de moi »

« J'aime ça » dit Derek « prendre soin de ma famille. Pour moi c'est ce qu'i faire »

« Tu promets de rester ? » demanda Stiles « Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'était pas la proposition la plus charmante mais je le pensais »

« Je suis à toi Stiles » lui dit Derek complètement honnête « A jamais a toujours été mon plan »

* * *

 **(1) J'estime que maintenant que Derek appelle John papa et bien qu'ils se tutoient, ça ferait bizarre autrement… quoique ça m'a fait bizarre de tutoyer le shérif personnellement en tant que traductrice.**

 **(2) Plat polonais, ce sont des sortes de ravioles farcies aux pommes de terres et au fromage blanc. On peut aussi les farcir avec de la viande, aux champignons…**

 **(3) Chaîne de pharmacies aux Etats-Unis**

 **(4) Médicament pour soulager les maux de gorges, existe en versions bonbons ou en version liquide**

 **(5) Oui, oui, des cachets à l'ail. Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu en pharmacies en France sauf erreur de ma part, je crois que c'est plus utilisé dans les pays anglo-saxons. L'ail est indiqué pour traiter des problèmes cardio-vasculaires, sanguins et pour aider à combattre des infections bien sur en complément d'autres médicaments. Pour la petite anecdote mon grand-père m'a toujours dit 'Mange de l'ail, tu vas puer de la g****e mais au moins t'auras pas besoin de voir le toubib' (véridique)**

 **(6) Bonbons surtout utilisé pour les diabétiques d'après ce que j'ai trouvé.**

 **Oulà, c'est rare d'avoir autant d'annotations de fin de chapitre. M'enfin, on en apprend tous les jours mes loulous.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et encore merci pour tous vos commentaire, follows, favoris. Un grand merci à vous !**

 **Avant de partir je vous laisse avec un petit extrait du prochain OS.**

 _« Il se figèrent tous les deux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient..._

 _Stiles, qui était prêt à se remettre debout, s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Derek..._

 _« Il y a un pyjama propre tout juste sorti du sèche linge dans la salle de bain »..._

 _Il semblait tellement plat, tellement démoralisé… »_

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Cela vous intrigue ? Partagez moi vos pronostics !**

 **A dans deux semaines mes loul… attend cervelle, je t'ai pas dit de te barrer ! Reviens-ici tout de suite ! (Lucette poursuit son cerveau dans toute la pièce) J'ai dit au pieds ! GRRR ! (Le cerveau de Lucette rit diaboliquement)**

 **Ah et sachez que vous, mes loulous, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire ! J'ai dit reviens ici, sinon je te découpe en rondelles avec un couteau de boucher….**


End file.
